


The Little Red Notebook

by pepperinks



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperinks/pseuds/pepperinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection based off that notebook(or what else that could possibly be in it) Steve Rogers held in Captain America 2. Silly little things that don't have a proper home, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Red Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper work in ages and it's about Thai food. I'm clearly hungry. Also, I got a screenshot showing all the things Steve noted down in The Winter Soldier movie so I'm going with that! (http://i.imgur.com/o7JHkD7.jpg)

"Try it!" Tony insisted despite the odd scent of something sour and hot wafting up Steve's nostrils. It wasn't that bad actually, though judging by the look of the bowl of soup that was covered in a scarily thick layer of crimson oil(that would no doubt wreck havoc on his poor tastebuds, whatever it actually is) and the murky orange liquid that contained bits of herbs and shrimp buried underneath.. 

Perhaps Captain Steven Rogers is right about fearing for his insides.

Nevertheless, the brave Captain held the spoon tightly in his right hand, looking as if he's getting ready for a battle with a bunch of Hydra foot soldiers instead of tackling one mere mouthful of soup. Hell, fighting a few men was a lot less scary compared to the torture(or reeducation, as Tony and the others like to call it) that all five senses of his were forced to go through time and again. First it was that insane brand of music that threatened to tear his apartment apart(is it any wonder they called it 'Rock'?), then it was all sorts of gadgets that his sausage fingers couldn't really handle(hey, the buttons were absolutely tiny!). Don't even get him started on the culinary advancements. Chinese wasn't too bad because you could get that in Brooklyn back before he got frozen and Mexican was.. Well, not too drastic a change. It was the Asian cuisines that got to him. Vietnamese was wonderful, with it's light soups and tasty noodles. Thai, on the other hand, looked like lava in a bowl.

And as if Tony could read his thoughts, the tit of a man piped up. "It's not lava, trust me. It's a spoonful of hot and sour bliss." Tony himself was slurping at his own bowl despite the fact that he wanted to throw it aside in favor of a gallon or ten of liquid nitrogen(or anything to quell the spiciness, really).

Steve didn't actually know why Tony was pushing this so much anyway. The last time Steve recalled hearing the phrase 'hot and sour', it was to describe the overwhelming stench of unwashed bodies in trenches. Not a good comparison.

Finally giving up on being a wuss, Steve took a spoonful of the lethal looking broth and stared hard at the tiny amount, almost looking as though he was able to blink it into nonexistance or something. Tony himself was watching him like a hawk from across the table, eyes wide open and sweat beading down his face(although no one could really tell if it was from the tomyum or the fact that he really wanted to watch his friend suffer firsthand). Steve could only stare at his spoon for so long though, so it was with a deep breath that he leaned forward, taking a sip through clenched pearly whites with his eyes screwed shut. The broth was loudly sucked into Steve's mouth and then there was a tensed silence.

Tony Stark counted till three before he actually got to note down some sort of reaction from Steve. It was a lot milder than he thought it would be judging by the hellfire he put his own insides through(ah, but then again.. That was only a spoonful. Tony had stupidly gulped it down like he always does despite knowing that the first spoonful really wasn't as spicy as it TRULY was). Steve didn't really show any adverse reaction, anyway. He just did the little eyebrow wriggling and lip pursing ritual like he always does whenever he tries something new and isn't sure if he likes it yet. 

It wasn't until halfway through the bowl(guess he started liking it) that the signs of heat started to show. It was a few beads of sweat at first but as the spiciness started to register, things gradually got worse. An almost indecent flush got coupled with a pair of watery baby blue eyes, slightly swollen lips smarting and tingling with pain. It wasn't a bad kind of pain but it was still stinging nonetheless. "What in god's name is in this stuff? It's so addictive and yet it burns." Steve croaked, coughly slightly as he set the bowl down, unable to continue any further without wanting to drink a pool's worth of water. He would rate it a 7.5/10 in his little red notebook later but for now, he needed to quench the spiciness raging inside his mouth. 

"It's tomyum. It burns now but wait till you hit the loo, Iceman. You'll wish you've stayed back in the block." 


End file.
